


Reunion

by Aeneas_Archambeau



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneas_Archambeau/pseuds/Aeneas_Archambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

Annabeth sniffed. The air was cold as she walked down the streets of Boston with her dad, looking for someone who was supposed to be dead. _Magnus._ Gods, she was the daughter of Athena. How did she not see this coming? There was something odd about Aunt Natalie's death- there was only one body, that of a female. _Dammit. Why didn't she check? Magnus must've been alone._ For all the brains she claimed to have, Annabeth knew that sometimes her successes were based on luck. She hoped that this one would be too. Her cousin, the only family she really had back then, was gone. Where did he go? Why did Randolph hide this from her? She'd find out soon enough, it would take a bit of research. After all, there's no problem she couldn't solve, right?

It was a Tuesday. Annabeth was reading Pride & Prejudice, laughing at the way Mr. Darcy hid his obvious affection. Dad knocked on the door and said, "come in."

"Annie..." _Oh no. Annabeth knew that tone._ "Magnus is dead."

_No. NO. He couldn't be- nope. Dad's joking._

 _"_ He died earlier this morning. They said he fell off the Longfellow bridge. They found his body- it's at the funeral home."

Annabeth just nodded, her dad smiling sadly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. It hit her like a sack of bricks; Magnus was gone. No resurrections. No crashing his own funeral. This was Annabeth's fault. If she had found the answer, or just Magnus, he would be alive. She crumpled to the floor, shaking with silent tears streaming down her face. They burned like hellfire. 

As Annabeth strode to the funeral home, she noticed a pale boy, about 16, with light blue eyes and blondish white hair. His eyes widened momentarily before schooling his face back to normal, and she gave him a calculating look. Who was he? A monster in disguise, or one of the homeless kids on the street? She turned on her heel and faced the funeral home before walking in, carefully putting distance between herself and the boy. Standing there was a figure who looked strangely similar to- _holy shit._

"Magnus?" Standing there, in the fucking funeral home where he was supposed to be dead and lying, was her cousin. He turned and she braced herself; his face looked just the same. Dirty blond hair that hung to his chin, steel grey eyes, and that cowlick. Wow. 2 years and he couldn't get a haircut? Was that a Wiggles t-shirt?

"I knew it. I _knew_ you weren't dead." She hugged him with her entire body weight, holding on to him like he was going to vanish in midair. 

"Yeah... um..." He broke the hug gently and sighed softly, blinking tears out of his eyes. "It's really good to see you."

She looked at him before saying, "Are you going to make me ask? I thought you were dead, you butt."

They talked for a bit and he mentioned a quest. Goddammit. Annabeth was tempted to join him but the one thing she had learnt all these years was that fate couldn't be meddled in. She gave him a flyer with her and her dad's phone numbers on it, and Magnus kissed her cheek before running out the door. He better be safe. 


End file.
